marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
New Avengers Vol 2 16.1
| NextIssue = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Neal Adams | CoverArtist2 = Paul Mounts | Production1_1 = Joe Caramagna | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = The Goblin Cometh! | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Neal Adams | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Synopsis1 = On the Raft island maximum security super-prison, Norman Osborn is locked away as his Green Goblin persona torments him restlessly. Coincidentally, at Avengers Mansion, former-Osborn-associate-turned-Avengers-liaison Victoria Hand informs a mealtime gathering of the team that Norman is being extradited for trial by an international court requesting a bit of token p.r.-friendly "super-force" for the transfer. Citing that the other Avengers team is unavailable, they have been chosen for this duty. Arriving at The Raft, Osborn is seen to be in the custody of The Thing and Luke Cage with Ms. Marvel lending tight aerial guard. Spider-Man perches ready nearby as the others prepare to board their Quinjet with Osborn. Suddenly engulfed in a giant stasis field, the New Avengers and Osborn are pulled plane-and-all toward an even larger airship! As it descends upon them, jet pack troopers deploy with one utilizing a hand cannon device breaching the bubble enough to successfully extract Osborn. On board the H.A.M.M.E.R. ship, Osborn inquires with his rescuers about their next move. Looking to defer to Osborn's command once liberated, the agents are confused by this question. Realizing his ploy may indeed be at an end, Dr. Strange drops his "Norman" guise, declares the men under arrest and forcibly lands their craft back on The Raft with magic. Inside the prison, Wolverine, Jessica Jones and Iron Fist go into play, moving the real Osborn from his cell with a small attachment of guards. As Norman escalates taunts towards Jessica while they walk, Wolverine takes it upon himself to finally silence the criminal by threatening his Adamantium claws. With two already menacing to pierce his cheeks, Osborn looks back at the guards to follow his given word. As the heroes realize the fix, one sentry opens fire point blank in Wolverine's face while Iron Fist and Jessica engage the others. Osborn is freed from his bindings and lunges for Jones, hurling her into Iron Fist's back and makes his getaway. Before they can regain their bearings and pursue, a giant rock blast door slams down and cuts the Avengers off. As the heroes sound the alarm, Osborn and his troops make their way to Superia's cell and free their HAMMER alum. Ms. Marvel circles around the island from outside while Iron Fist attempts to shatter the massive stone barrier. Finally emerging on the prison's far side, the New Avengers rendezvous without any trace of Osborn. Wolverine takes his frustrations out on one of the traitorous guards left behind as Spider-Man babbles a mantra of dread and denial. Elsewhere, Osborn stands triumphant with Superia, Madame Hydra and a couples of AIM scientists on a dais before a colossal rally of HAMMER zealots... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Multiple unnamed mole Raft Security/HAMMER loyalist agents Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Agent Joe Grace ** Multiple unnamed mole Raft Security/HAMMER loyalist agents Locations: * ** *** * ** * ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = An Avengers chapter so special, Marvel had to go to legendary Avengers artist Neal Adams to bring the fire! It’s THE RETURN OF NORMAN OSBORN! H.A.M.M.E.R. is becoming a force to be reckoned with and the followers of Osborn are ready. The New Avengers/H.A.M.M.E.R. showdown is one for the record books and is the first chapter in the blistering new storyline that will herald the return of the Dark Avengers! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Point One Issues